In Cas' Coat
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: During season ten, before 'Things We Left Behind', Dean manages to finally get some drive time without Sam watching his every movement. Which, of course, means Castiel shows up. But this time the angel doesn't have a favor or a problem which needs fixed. What he has, what he wants Dean to see, is inside his trench coat.
1. In Cas' Coat

Dean drove Baby toward the local dive. He hummed quietly to the radio, glad Sam had trusted him enough to let him be alone. It had been too long that he'd just driven alone. Dean relaxed back into his seat and sighed.

Dean continued down the road for a few miles before his lips quirked into a smile. He didn't even have to glance over at the passenger, "Hey, bud."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied.

"You doin' okay with that borrowed grace?" the Hunter asked.

"I am, yes." Cas nodded.

Dean's smile widened, "I'm glad. We'll still have to get you grace back permanently but at least the borrowed grace is working in the meantime."

"More importantly, we need to remove Cain's Mark." Castiel reminded.

"If we could find a way to, yeah." The human said and glanced over. Cas was holding his trench coat as though there was something within it. "What's with the coat?"

"Oh, right." There was no way the angel was actually blushing. "Could you stop so I can show you?"

"Uh, sure, Cas." Dean said, slowing and pulling off the road. He parked and turned his attention to Castiel. Cas shifted the opening in the coat with intense attention before looking to his friend. They stared at one another for a time.

Castiel held out the bundled coat for Dean to take with the utmost care. The latter was slow in taking the proffered object but did and soon understood Cas' cautions. A little face looked up at Dean in curiosity. He looked back to Castiel in surprise.

"Her name is Deziela. Her mother named her, not me." Cas explained.

"Is she yours?" Dean frowned.

Castiel hesitated. "Yes."


	2. In Dean's Heart

Dean looked down at the infant again. She was Castiel's daughter. That was so weird for the hunter to even consider.

Deziela gave Dean a soft coo. The man couldn't help a smile for her.

"Well, hello there, Dezi. Are you and your daddy gonna stay with me and Sammy?" Dean's voice was soft and gentle. The baby blinked up at him and then looked to her celestial parent.

"I figured it would be the safest place for her." Cas removed the infant from his friend's arms.

"Fair enough. But save your grace, I'll drive you there." Dean pulled onto the road, heading back home.

Several miles down the road, Dean glanced at Cas and Dezi to find them both asleep. His friend looked very tired, more worn than he'd last been. Dean frowned as he turned his gaze back to the road. Castiel wasn't doing as well as he claimed.

[|]

Dean parked Baby, turned off the engine and looked at the sleeping angel. The hunter got out of the car, closing his door, and went around to the passenger side door.

Sam stepped from the building, "Hey, Dean."

Dean gave his brother a wave as he opened the door. He gently shook Cas's shoulder, "Bud, we're here."

Castiel's eyes blinked open slow. The angel took a look around before he nodded and frowned. Cas looked down at the sleeping infant.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I've got her, okay? You just head in and get some sleep." Dean said, picking up the infant and murmuring, "Hello there, angel."

"Why're we housing an infant, Dean?" Sam asked as his brother approached.

"Don't glare, this one's not my fault." Dean said, "Where'd you said up the crib?"

"Room next to yours." The younger man sighed.

"Okay." Dean went that way.

Castiel walked in a sleepy haze into the building. Sam followed after locking the door. Luci's former vessel leaned against the door frame of the newly dubbed nursery.

"Are you planning on saying what's on your mind or to just glare at me?" Dean asked.

"What're we doing with a baby if it's not yours?"

"Deziela is Cas's."

"Um, what?"

Dean shrugged. Sam gaped. The former made sure the baby was settled into the crib and checked that the baby monitor functioned. The boys left the room.

"So, I'm guessing Cas and the baby sidetracked you from your drinks." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal." Dean shrugged, "I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, Sammy."

Sam watched as Dean walked down the hall, so confused, "Night, Dean."


	3. In Their Arms

Dean couldn't help a small smirk for confusing Sam. They were brothers after all.

Dean's eyes scanned the rooms as he moved through the building. After a pit stop, he found his way to the living room and his prey. Castiel was fast asleep on the couch.

Dean shook his head, muttering, "Don't you know you've got a room here, you freakin' child?"

After a moment of silence, Dean picked up Cas and carried the slumbering angel to the room they'd set aside for him. Castiel was family. The human set his friend down in the bed and headed to his own room.

Dean flopped unto his bed, a sigh escaping him. He kicked off his shoes, set the baby monitor unto the end table and shifted until he got comfortable. Dean snuggled into his mattress coverings, ready to try to get some restful sleep for once.

Deep slumber had almost taken Dean when a young wail jolted him into the conscious world. Panting, he looked to the baby monitor where the cry was emitting from. Dean shuffled to his feet and into the nursery.

Deziela was fussing in her crib.

Dean swept the room first. Clean. With that done, he moved to the infant.

Dean picked up Dezi, "What's wrong, angel?"

He found her diaper clean, that socializing wasn't working and she didn't feel sick. So he had to go get her some formula. Dean turned only to find Cas coming in the door with a bottle.

"Perfect timing."

Cas gave a tired smile. The angel took his daughter into his arms and began to feed her. Castiel rocked Deziela as she drank from her bottle. She started to slow her consumption, her eyes closed.

Cas put her back in the crib when she'd finished. He turned to Dean, "Do you have the other part of the baby monitor?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"Maybe I should take it?"

"If you really want, but I kinda figured you could do with a good night's sleep."

"As do you do, Dean." Cas' piercing gaze was its usual closeness.

"I can live with less sleep than I'm getting." Dean shrugged.

"I know, that's not my concern."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"So are you." Came Dean's quiet hiss.

"I have not told you a lie." Castiel was avoiding his gaze again.

G-d, Dean hated that. "You said you were doing well."

"'Well' is a relative term, Dean."

"So is 'fine', Cas."

They stared at each other for what felt like an hour.

"I'll take the baby monitor." Cas said.

"Fine." Dean turned and headed to his bedroom.

Castiel followed in silence. Dean picked up the baby monitor and held it out to Cas. The angel took the device from his friend. Castiel stiffened slightly and headed out the room.

"Sleep tight, bud." Dean called.

Cas smiled over his shoulder, unable to help himself, "Don't let the bed bugs bite, Dean."

**Author's Note: **I do not think I have ever been happier to not know the happenings of a finale as I was when I finally watched "Things We Left Behind". It was a beautiful episode, but for some reason, when I came and reread this silly little story, I saw weird comparisons to the episode. Also, I am glad I stated that it was before that episode because good heavens, the episode makes things so much more different than I had it expected it to. There is no way I am going to add Claire into this story; that would screw my plot so thoroughly. Not that the episode did not do that already. Side note, Cas talking about bed bugs is totally a reference to that episode. Wow, this is a long Author's Note. My apologies, dears!

Hope you enjoyed~!

~Nobu


End file.
